


one of those rose colored nights

by demonglass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bakery AU, Best Wingman, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc i'm a slut for this trope idc, felix is a soft gay mess, i just needed to vent for a hot sec, it's really cute and gay idk what else to say, jisung is the prettiest boy in the world, maybe?? idk, minho is a young legend, oh yeah there's light angst at the beginning but that goes away don't worry, so basically me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonglass/pseuds/demonglass
Summary: Felix finds cake. He also finds Jisung. He's not sure which is sweeter.





	one of those rose colored nights

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a tight 24 hours bc i wanted to do something for the Best birthday boys and yeah it's a little late but nobody's perfect. i really needed a break from the constant angst that is my ongoing skiz fantasy/royalty au so here's this fluffy Mess. i hope u enjoy <3

The music from the cars passing by outside sounds strange tonight; it’s louder, more warped than usual; Felix can’t piece together any of the lyrics as it bursts in and fades out just as quickly. For an hour now, he’s been alone in the semi-dark of dusk by his open window, waiting and waiting for something he’s just now coming to realize isn’t going to happen. Deep down he’d already known nothing exciting was going to happen on his birthday, but there had still been some hope that maybe someone would surprise him. He’d gotten a few texts in the morning, but nothing beyond the usual _happy birthday!!_ At least a few of them had an _I love you_ tacked on at the end, so that had been nice, but it had mostly been people from back home, and there wasn’t a lot they could offer him in the form of company or human companionship today. Since then it’s been pretty quiet, and he hasn’t done much since he Skyped his parents for a little while earlier. He should have known, when he sent out open invites to hang out a few weeks back and gotten dust in response, that this day would fall flat, but again, that little, hopeful piece of him had dreamed that this year wouldn’t be as bad as last year.

Can he still blame it on being new to the area? Or is fifteen months too long to be considered new? He’s not sure he wants an answer, but he sort of already knows. Last year he could chalk his lonely, boring birthday up to his weak Korean and the fact that he had been too busy settling in to really have gotten to know anyone yet, but this year he has no excuses. This year it seems pretty clear to him that the problem isn’t a language barrier or a simple lack of knowing anyone. No, this year he can’t seem to find a way around thinking that it’s pretty clear that the real problem is him.

Right away, he’s hit with the urge to call Chan. This always seems to be the first thing he thinks of, whether he’s happy or sad, since Chan is the most constant person in his life right now, as well as the only fluent English speaker he’s managed to meet so far in Korea, but Chan is on a plane right now, flying halfway across the world, and he won’t be able to pick up. Tonight there really is no one for Felix to bother with his loneliness, nothing to keep him company but the occasional flicker of the streetlight across the road from his small apartment. Not for the first time since finding out that Chan would be heading back to Australia for two weeks, Felix wishes he was flying with him. A trip back home with his best and closest (read: only) friend sounds a hell of a lot better than staying where he is now, sprawled across his bed, staring absently out the window and wishing it was a normal day so he wouldn’t feel quite so bad about spending it alone.

But of course it just _has_ to be September 15th. So, it’s his birthday; now he’s nineteen and as far from home as he’ll probably ever be, and he’s only a little bit ashamed to admit just how much it fucking _sucks_. He used to look forward to his birthdays more than anything, but now they’re just a reminder of how much time is passing in his life, and there’s none of the love and attention his family and friends used to shower him with to look forward to anymore, so now birthdays suck, and are just another reminder of how lonely he’s been since he moved away from home, from everything he’s ever known. In all fairness, he is currently attending the school of his dreams, but it’s a Saturday tonight and he’s been trying his best not to think about school since Friday afternoon when his last class had let out, so that argument feels weaker than it usually does.

His phone buzzes on the bed next to him, and his stupid, hopeful heart leaps for a moment before he flips it over to check the notification and sees that it’s just an update on the weather. Apparently it’s not going to rain tonight as the forecast had predicted in the morning, which is funny, because rain is exactly the kind of thing Felix had been starting to expect. Nothing like a good downpour to match his mood and keep him holed away in his room, wallowing in how exceptionally pitiful he feels. He swipes the notification away, then unlocks his phone on autopilot and ends up opening his messages. He clicks on the top chat. It’s from Chan, and he’s not surprised, because he doesn’t really talk to anyone else. At least not regularly. He re-reads Chan’s last text - the one he sent in the morning before boarding his plane and effectively dropping off the face of the Earth for almost fourteen hours - and the tightness in his chest loosens a bit.

 

**chan (8:02 AM)**

_Hey, I know I already wished you a happy birthday but you can never get too many right? Happy Birthday Felix!!!!! I’m really sorry my flight ended up being today, I wish I could have spent the day with you :((((( I hope you have a great day anyway though! Seriously! Re-watch Haikyuu or finally read Simon vs. the Homo-Sapien’s Agenda (it’s an easy read and it’s fantastic, I’m telling you) or do literally anything fun! Treat yourself today!! I promise we’ll hang out when I get back!! You’re beyond amazing and I love you to pieces, Lix <33333333 _

 

Felix smiles at the message for what’s probably the twentieth time by now. He loves Chan almost as much as Chan loves exclamation marks, and he can hear his voice through the words even if Chan isn’t actually here. It makes him feel a little better. He’ll have to thank Chan for that once he’s back online, right after he gushes about how good the book was because _dammit_ Chan was right about it being phenomenal. Felix had picked it up around eleven in the morning and hadn’t set it down until almost two in the afternoon, when he finished it with a small, happy tear joining the dried streaks already on his cheeks from a few of the earlier chapters. After that, though, Felix doesn’t know what he’ll tell Chan; he hasn’t even left his apartment today.

If he’d felt bad about how he’d spent his birthday before, this realization makes him somehow feel even worse. It hits him, suddenly, that he hasn’t even had a cake today, and apparently that’s the last straw.

He pushes himself up off his bed and looks hard at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is messy and has fallen into a strange, lopsided part. He’s still in the sweats and t-shirt he’d woken up in. His face looks tired, his eyes a little too sad. He turns away so he doesn’t have to look at the tragic picture of himself anymore, then crosses his arms and slaps both his shoulders, a habit he’d fallen into to snap himself out of funks because slapping himself in the face had started drawing too many concerned looks. The impact effectively wakes him up, and he marches towards The Chair he has designated as the home of his clean laundry during the stretches of days when he can’t find the time or the will to put anything away.

He grabs the first pair of jeans he can find off the top of the pile, discards his sweats, and pulls the jeans on. His toes poke through the tears in the knees a few times before he gets both his feet safely out of the correct holes. He finds two socks that are nowhere near the same color, but puts them on anyway, then follows up with his sneakers by the door. He runs a hand through his hair to even it out, pockets his phone and some money, and then slips quietly out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Halfway down the stairs on the way to the first floor, Felix realizes he forgot to grab headphones, but can’t bring himself to go back to his room to get them for fear that he won’t be able to make himself leave again once he gets inside. So, he walks without his usual hum of music, and when he makes it to the sidewalk outside, listens to the mutter of crickets in the bushes and the buzz of cars driving through the busy intersection at the end of the street instead. He’s not really sure where he’s going, but he’s content just to wander along freely after trapping himself inside all day long. He passes a few convenience stores and considers venturing inside, but what he’s really after is cake, and he knows there won’t be any (at least any worth having) in any of the small mini-marts he walks by.

Soon the sky is a full, inky black blanket over his head, and he’s sure it’s dotted by stars, but the lights of the city are too bright for him to make any out. It’s very different from where he’d grown up in Australia, but for some reason it doesn't bother him tonight as much as it usually does. Maybe it’s because immediately after tilting his head back and noticing it, he also happens to catch sight of exactly what he’s been looking for since he left his apartment some odd number of minutes ago. He smiles and a small rush of excitement floods through him as he hurries across the street towards the inviting glow of the shop.

The glass door swings open easily, a small bell chimes over his head, and Felix is hit by a wave of warm, sweet, sugary happiness. The inside of the bakery is all bricked walls and menus written in colorful chalk on blackboards hanging behind the counter, advertising pastries and cakes just as colorful within delicate display cases. Felix loves it right away. He walks up to the counter, a few steps away from the tall woman making her order, and examines the options, already in a better mood than he was earlier. His eyes skip right to the row of assorted candies and cakes, and he clasps his hands together, bringing them up to his chin as he tries to pick between _Almond Buttercream, Midnight Lady,_ and _Classic Red Velvet._ All three of them look delicious, more than capable of satisfying his sweet tooth, but he can’t decide which one he wants.  

The bell above the door chimes again, and Felix looks up to see the door falling closed behind the tall woman, now disappearing into the night with a small bag in her hand. Then he notices that the boy behind counter is looking at him quite expectantly. The boy, Felix also notices, happens to be _outrageously_ cute. He blushes.

“What can I get for you tonight?” The boy asks politely, tilting his head to the side a bit.

Felix forgets how to form words for a few seconds. Once he recovers, he stammers out a quick, “I’m looking at cakes, but I’m not sure which kind I want yet.”

The cute boy nods and Felix tries to read his name tag without looking too obvious. “Which ones are you stuck on?”

Felix’s eyes jump up from the neatly printed _Jisung_ tag. “Almond Buttercream, Midnight Lady, and Classic Red Velvet.”

“Oh those are good choices,” Jisung pauses and looks at Felix expectantly.

“Felix,” he fills in quickly, hoping he’s right about what Jisung’s expectant look is calling for.

Jisung smiles brightly and Felix forgets, for a moment, that he’s supposed to be breathing. “Those are good choices, Felix. Do you want my opinion?”

“I would love it.” Felix blurts before he can stop himself.

Jisung laughs a little and Felix’s stomach suddenly decides to pursue a career in gymnastics because _wow_ Jisung’s smile had been pretty, but his laugh is something else entirely. He has absolutely no right to be as attractive as he is. “Okay,” he says, and he’s still grinning at Felix, but it feels a lot friendlier than the perfect customer service smile he’d had just a minute ago. “My favorite is Midnight Lady because chocolate is my greatest weakness, but it really depends on what you want the cake for. Are you just craving something sweet or is there an occasion?”

“It’s my birthday.” Felix tells him.

Jisung’s whole face lights up. “Really? Happy Birthday!”

Felix’s heart pounds against his chest as Jisung smiles widely at him across the counter, and despite all his wallowing throughout the day, Felix finds himself smiling too. “Thank you,” he says shyly, leaning a bit more towards the counter without entirely realising.

“You’re welcome!” Jisung claps his hands together. “I love birthdays. Mine was yesterday, actually!”

Felix’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jisung says, grinning.

“Did you make your cake?” Felix asks, happy to know more, and to have a reason to keep talking the the cutest boy in maybe, he thinks, the whole world.

“I did, actually!” Jisung tells him animatedly. “My best friend works here too, so we made one together after closing. Our manager was totally cool about it too and let us throw a little party with some of the employees and some of my friends from school. It was awesome!”

Jisung’s eyes are sparkling so much, Felix forgets to be sad about the fact that his birthday has been beyond sad and boring compared to Jisung’s. “What flavor did you go with?”

“We ended up making Almond Buttercream so we could stuff ourselves. Midnight Lady is so rich that you kind of get knocked out after one slice.”

Felix nods. “Okay, I’ll go with the Almond Buttercream then. Keep the trend going, you know?”

“Awesome,” Jisung says, then bends down to collect Felix’s slice. “To stay or to go?” He asks once he’s got the cake out on the counter.

Felix doesn’t hesitate. “To stay.”

“Awesome,” Jisung says again, and this time there’s something about his tone of voice that makes Felix’s heart jump in his chest as he pays for the slice.

Retreating from the counter with cake in hand, Felix feels like he’s buzzing. Usually that happens after excessive amounts of sugar, but right now the word usually doesn't apply. He definitely doesn't _usually_ go to bakeries and end up meeting boys who are both insanely cute _and_ insanely nice. That’s just unrealistic. And yet . . . there Jisung is, just a few feet away, waving goodbye to a small group of kids who don’t look much older than him.

After a bite of cake (which is absolutely fucking _delicious_ , by the way) and a long, strangely quiet moment, Felix realizes the group that just left were the only other customers in the bakery. Now it’s just Jisung behind the counter and him, sitting on a stool at a raised table by the brick wall. He looks at Jisung, and a second later, Jisung looks at him.

Felix blushes again, but fights the urge to look away and pretend they hadn’t made eye contact; that would probably make things weirder.

Jisung appears to consider something for a moment. “Would you mind some company?” He asks lightly after coming to a decision.

Felix shakes his head, probably a little too fast, but Jisung looks perfectly happy with his answer, so he doesn’t worry too much about it. He takes another bite of cake and by the time he’s done chewing, Jisung has come around the counter and is pulling up a stool across from Felix’s.

“Happy Birthday,” he says once he’s sitting. “Again.”

“Thanks, again.” Felix laughs a little and tries not to choke on the last bit of cake that’s still in his throat. “The cake is really good. Like, _really_ good.”

Jisung smiles. He’s been doing that a lot, and it’s _really_ not good for Felix’s health, but he can’t help marveling at how stunning it looks up close - how great _he_ looks up close. “I’m glad you like it. I hope it’s a good addition to your birthday.”

“It is, for sure.” Felix tells him enthusiastically. “This is the best cake I’ve had in ages. Whoever made it is amazing.”

Jisung’s eyes twinkle under the lights hanging from the low ceiling. “Thanks.”

“Was it you?”

Jisung nods and Felix grins. “Well you must really know what you’re doing.”

“I’ve been working here for a few years now, baking even longer.”

“It shows.” Felix assures him. “I know I’ve only tried one thing, but I can tell you’re great at this.”

“Easy now,” Jisung says in a teasing voice, “I could get used to all these compliments. Then what will I do when you’re not around?”

Felix misses a beat, then gathers his courage and hopes he’s reading the situation right. “I could always come back.”

“I would like that,” Jisung says brightly, but it’s soft, almost like he’s a little shy too.

Felix’s heart stutters in his chest and he momentarily forgets how to breathe.

They’re silent for a moment, and Felix takes another bite of the heavenly cake.

“Oh!” Jisung exclaims without warning, breaking the silence. “I can’t believe I didn’t offer to get you a candle for your cake. We totally keep them on hand for times just like this. I’m sure you already got the whole _cake and candles_ bit earlier, but you can never get too many, right? Do you want me to go grab you one?”

Felix blinks at Jisung a few times, taken aback by his sudden exuberance. Then he processes the actual question and smiles. “Yeah! I actually didn’t get the whole _cake and candles_ bit earlier, so that sounds great.”

Some of Jisung’s excitement fades at this, and he frowns a little, lips pulling into a slight pout. “Why not? It’s, like, eight o’clock at night and it’s your birthday. You definitely should have gotten your cake and candles by now. Where’s the celebration?”

Felix shrugs. “There is none?”

“Why not?” Jisung cries indignantly.

Felix tries to think of a convincing lie on the spot, but his brain offers up nothing. So, he decides to just go with the truth and hope it doesn’t sound too lame. “I just moved here last year from Australia,” he explains, “and it took me a while to get comfortable with the language, and even longer to actually meet people outside of my schoolwork, and I still don’t really know anyone that well. My one really good friend is flying home to visit his family right now, so I didn’t have anyone to spend my birthday with, and I didn’t feel like celebrating alone, I guess.” He trails off, a little afraid to see Jisung’s reaction.

“Well,” Jisung starts, grabbing Felix’s hand, “you’re not alone anymore.”

Felix’s eyes widen and jump from Jisung’s hand around his, which is soft and warm and interrupting all the normal functions of his brain, to Jisung’s face. Much to Felix’s surprise, he doesn't look at all bothered by the news of Felix’s utterly lacking social life.

“What?” He asks, barely able to get the word out, not daring to hope Jisung means what he thinks he might.

“Well, you didn’t celebrate today because you didn’t want to do it alone, but now you’re here and _I’m_ here too, and there’s cake, like, everywhere, and, like I said, we totally have candles too, so now you don’t have to celebrate by yourself.” Jisung says all this like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Felix stares at him, amazed, and a little bit in love.

“Unless you don’t want to?” Jisung says with a little more hesitancy when Felix doesn’t answer, loosening his grip on Felix’s’ hand.

“No, no,” Felix says quickly, snapping out of his stunned silence and gripping Jisung’s hand a little tighter. “I would love to celebrate with you! Really. I was just surprised.” He does his best to convey his sincerity, and it must be enough, because Jisung brightens again.

“Okay, great.” He squeezes Felix’s hand, then jumps up from his stool and hurries back behind the counter to find a candle and a match. He comes back with both, gives Felix the small pink candle, which he sticks into the half-eaten cake slice, and strikes the match against the side of the box. The flame sparks to life and a moment later the candle is lit and Jisung is looking at Felix with a small smile. “Make a wish,” he says softly.

So Felix does. Then he blows out the candle, blushing furiously. When he looks up from the wisps of curling smoke, Jisung is staring at him intently, something playing on his face that Felix can’t quite decipher. Before either of them get a chance to say anything though, the bell on the door chimes again and whatever’s brewing between them floats off like the last of the smoke from the smouldering candle.

“I’ve got to take this, sorry.” Jisung says, hopping off his chair and already on his way back to where he’s supposed to be working. “Enjoy the rest of the cake.”

Felix watches Jisung’s retreating back for a moment, then looks away when the couple who have just entered the cafe step up to the counter to make their order. He pulls the candle back out of his cake, licks the frosting off, then places it on the side of his plate with more care than is probably necessary. He takes another bite and the cake still tastes like a small slice of heaven. He’s about to take another and clear off the plate when his phone buzzes in his pocket, distracting him.

Expecting nothing but another update about the weather, Felix lets out a small sound of happy surprise when he sees the notification is a message from Chan instead.

 

**chan (8:12 PM)**

_I’m finally freeeeeee!!! Worst Fucking Experience of My Life!!!_

_I hope ur having a great birthday still!_

**lix (8:13 PM)**

_I’m glad u made it out in one piece :D_

_Thank you!! I am!_

 

Felix finds himself smiling as he sends this message, because, against all odds, it’s actually true. He might have pity cried a little bit earlier, but now he’s buzzing with energy and his cheeks are almost sore from smiling. Some of that might be from the cake, but more than he wants to admit is because of Jisung, who, Felix sees as he sneaks a quick peek up from his phone, is currently bagging up a small mountain of croissants and various pastel colored macaroons.

Then, as if he can feel Felix’s eyes on him, Jisung glances his way and shoots him another heart-snatching smile. Felix smiles back, shy and a little embarrassed about getting caught, then turns back to his phone. His hands are trembling a bit as he writes out another text.

 

**lix (8:15 PM)**

_I went out and got some cake at this really nice bakery downtown_

_I might have met a really cute guy here too owo_

**chan (8:15 PM)**

_OH????????????_

_damn my mom just spotted me and she’s gonna want to talk the whole drive home but!!! as soon as I escape i’m calling u and ur gonna tell me everything!!_

_ok?_

**lix (8:16 PM)**

_sounds good!! drive safe <33 _

 

Felix stuffs his phone back into his pocket and finally eats the last bite of cake, making sure to scrape all the buttercream frosting he can off the plate. Then he looks up again and sees the couple leaving, each with a large bag in hand, and Jisung wiping crumbs off the counter. Once the bell rings and the couple head off into the night together, Felix hops off his stool and carries his plate to the bin in the corner of the bakery, dumping it before turning to find Jisung beckoning him over.

“Did you see how many many macaroons that couple ordered?” Jisung asks him in an incredulous voice, leaning over the counter when Felix comes to a stop in front of him.

Felix nods, eyes wide. “That had to be at least ten, right?”

“Baker’s Dozen, actually. Thirteen.” Jisung tells him.

“And they got croissants too?”

Jisung nods, and they’re both grinning even though Felix isn't really sure why. “Seven of them. I literally work here and I can’t imagine spending that much on two bags of sugar and butter in one go.”

“That’s crazy.” Felix says, shaking his head. “Maybe they’re having a party too?”

“I sure hope so. Maybe I should have warned them not to eat everything all at once.”

“They looked old enough to make their own bad food-related decisions,” Felix tells him sagely. “Besides, if eating too many macaroons in one sitting is the worst decision they make today, they’re probably not too bad off.”

Jisung laughs at this, head tilted back and cheeks squished up, and Felix feels prouder than he should that he’s the reason for the really, _really_ adorable sight.

“Speaking of age,” Jisung says when he’s caught his breath again, “I never asked how old you turned today.”

“Nineteen.”

Jisung lights up again and it makes Felix feel warm all over. “Me too!”

“Really? That’s so cool! Congratulations on making it to adulthood in one piece.”

“Thank you! I almost didn’t, actually.” Jisung grins mischievously. “There was an incident with an icing comb last year.”

Felix’s mouth drops open and he listens, enthralled, as Jisung launches into a story about how he’d almost lost a finger or three when he and one of the other workers - his best friend, Minho, the same one he’d made his birthday cake with - had pulled an all nighter trying to not only save, but perfect a special cake order that had been the victim of continuous destruction and bad luck throughout the day.

He’s out of breath and holding Felix’s hand again (when did _that_ happen?) by the time he finishes the story, and Felix’s eyes are wide with both wonder and worry. Jisung is beautiful and amazing and a fantastic story teller, but he also seems to have very questionable survival instincts. Felix actually isn’t sure they exist at all.

“That all happened in one night?” He asks in disbelief. “And you both still had jobs in the morning?”

“Hell yeah!” Jisung leans closer with the same impish grin on his face, and Felix’s heartbeat speeds up to a dangerously fast pace. “My manager actually was so impressed that we made it out alive _and_ finished with a perfect cake in the end that he gave us both bonuses.”

Jisung is so close now that Felix can see flecks of gold in the brown of his eyes, and he’s also positive Jisung can hear his heart practically beating out of his chest. It takes all of Felix’s willpower not to glance down at Jisung’s lips because _no, they just met and he doesn’t even know if Jisung likes boys too._ He tries to tell Jisung how impressive that is, but his brain seems to have taken a vacation while admiring just how _fucking gorgeous_ he is up this close, so what he says instead is: “You’re incredible.” It comes out a lot quieter than he means for it to, and suddenly the air in between them feels charged enough to electrify him.

Jisung’s eyes widen a little and his cheeks dust a faint pink like sunrise. His hand tightens around Felix’s and he searches his face with an intensity that makes Felix’s insides squirm. They both stay perfectly still for a long moment, barely breathing, until the door at the back of the bakery labeled **Staff Only** swings open and they both jump apart.

“ _Jisung_ ,” someone singsongs, “did I miss anything good on my break? I went a little overtime but Woojin isn’t a stickler so I don’t think it’s that big of a deal, right? There’s this - oh.” He stops talking when he sees Felix.

“Minho!” Jisung squeaks, looking even pinker now.

Minho freezes a few feet away and looks between Jisung and Felix scrutinizingly for a long moment before his face clears with understanding and he has the audacity to smirk. “You know, Jisung. It’s well past eight-thirty now. I appreciate you sticking around after your shift ended to cover for me, but you can head out now. I don’t want to interrupt your Saturday night plans.” He shoots a pointed look and a not-so-subtle thumbs up Felix’s way.

Felix and Jisung turn away from Minho simultaneously, glancing at each other, their cheeks both similar shades of pink.

“I can change and clock out quickly, if- if you want?” Jisung says, playing with his fingers and struggling to meet Felix’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Felix breathes, his heart jumping in his chest, “I’d love that.”

Jisung smiles at him and it’s softer than every smile Felix has seen on his face tonight and _wow_ he’s a goner. “Okay, I’ll be back out in a minute.”

Then Jisung disappears through the **Staff Only** door and Felix is left standing alone with Minho, who’s looking at him with more amusement than should be allowed.

“Hey,” he says after a moment, “I’m Minho. What’s your name?”

“I heard. My name is Felix.”

Minho nods. “So, Felix. How do you know Jisung?”

“Um.” Felix shrugs. “I just met him tonight?” It’s supposed to be a statement, but it comes out as more of a question.

“Really?” Minho taps his chin.

“Yeah?” Felix says hesitantly. “I asked him for help picking a cake and we talked about them for a bit, and then I told him the cake was for my birthday so we started talking about our birthdays, and there were no other customers so we just, I don’t know, kept talking for a while? Why?”

“No reason,” Minho says in an amused voice. There’s definitely a reason.

Before Felix can ask for it, though, Jisung comes back into the main room of the bakery and Felix forgets how to even think, let alone talk. If the dark green button-up uniform shirt had been cute on Jisung, then _holy shit_ , the baby blue tee he’s in now is enough to send Felix into cardiac arrest.

“Hey,” Jisung says, stepping out from behind the counter, “Minho didn’t bother you, right?”

Felix shakes his head, still unable to form actual words.

“I don’t bother anyone!” Minho says, half indignant and half teasing. “I would never even dream of it.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Sure you wouldn’t.”

Minho crosses his arms, but doesn’t protest any more. Jisung looks at Felix again. “Do you want to go now?”

It’s a miracle Felix manages to say yes when he still feels like he can’t quite breathe. Jisung’s face breaks into a smile. “Okay.” He waves goodbye to Minho a offers a him quick, “see you tomorrow!” Then he grabs Felix’s arm and pulls him out the front door, the bell chiming one last time as they leave the bakery behind.

The air is cool on Felix’s skin as they walk down the street, and he’s glad that Jisung has stayed so close to his side. In a rush of bravery while Jisung is in the middle of recounting another thrilling story from his earlier baking days, Felix finally slips his hand into Jisung’s the next time it brushes up against him. Jisung misses a beat. He turns to him, the story paused on his lips. Felix worries, for a moment, that he has managed to read the entire night wrong, but then Jisung beams at him and everything feels right in the world.  

Jisung looks away quickly, but when he resumes his story, he’s still smiling. They keep walking, now hand in hand, and talk a while longer, until Felix realizes that the street they’re on looks awfully familiar, and pulls them to a stop. He looks to his right and, sure enough, there’s his building. He’s never been more disappointed to see it.

Jisung looks at Felix curiously, then at the building. “Oh,” he says softly, understanding, “is this you?”

Felix nods. He wishes it wasn’t.

They’re silent for a few seconds, and Felix bites his lower lip, gaze drifting back over to his still-open window, trying to figure out what to say now that it’s clear he’s run out of options.

Jisung makes a small, disgruntled noise and Felix’s attention snaps back to him. There’s a half-formed question of, “What?” on his lips, but it dies when he sees how close Jisung’s face is to his own. Felix stares, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest, as Jisung looks up at him. His cheeks are flushed pink again and he seems to glow under the flickering streetlight. It takes Felix’s breath away. This time he can’t fight the urge to glance down at Jisung’s lips. Then, before he can stop himself, he’s leaning in. Jisung tips forward to meet him in the middle, and his lips are soft and gentle and turn Felix’s stomach into a thousand tiny, trapped butterflies. Jisung’s left hand tightens around Felix’s, and his right comes up to brush lightly against his neck. Felix sighs into the kiss without meaning to and Jisung giggles a little. They pull away after a few seconds, both burning scarlet.

“That was nice.” Felix says, a little dazed.

“Yeah.” Jisung agrees just as dopily. “We should do that again sometime.”

Felix nods. “Definitely.”

They both laugh, and then Jisung pulls out his phone and hands it to Felix so he can type in his number.

“I should probably go in now.” Felix says a little sadly once they’ve successfully created contacts for each other.

“Probably,” Jisung says, leaning back on his heels, but not dropping Felix’s hand. “You should also probably call me tomorrow and ask me when my shift is.”

Felix grins, feeling giddy all over again even though Jisung is still right there in front of him. “I definitely will.”

Jisung grins too. He leans forward again and kisses Felix’s cheek lightly. “I’ll see you soon then.”

Felix nods, and squeezes Jisung’s hand before he lets it go so he can open the door to his building. “Goodnight, Jisung.”

“Goodnight, Felix.” Jisung waves until the door shuts between them. It doesn’t feel like goodbye, as Felix had feared.

 _Yeah_ , he thinks to himself, floating happily up the stairs towards his apartment, and then again later some thirty minutes later when he gets a message from Jisung letting him know that he’s safely home, _maybe birthdays aren't so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to countless, take me higher, and nanana for getting me thru this birthday oneshot which was SUPPOSED to be much shorter than it ended up being. i really hope u enjoyed bc this was a FORCE to write. pls leave comments and kudos bc they make my whole life ok thank you <3333333


End file.
